


the unneeded naruto group chat fic

by FlyingPig225



Category: Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: C R A C K, Comedy, Crack, F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, Funny, Gay Jokes, Group Chat fanfic, Group chat, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Memes, Romance, i shd be doing homework, idk what to tag, its v gay, lol, other characters??? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: all_4_the_dogs : isnt shino's username a disney movieBug_Lyfe : my favorite disney movie, i'll have you knowUchihaAvenger : ...byagukan-bitches : pls tell me youre joking~~~aka the naruto group chat fanfic nobody neededthe story is ongoing, though there is no  r e a l  plot to it so yeahenjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!1!!!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeet
> 
> alrighty so i haven't updated in forever because i've been really caught up with school; but im back!!!!!! you probably didn't miss me, but w h a t e v e r.
> 
> anyhow this is a group chat fanfic containing v gay naruto characters and sucky memes so yeah pls enjoy
> 
> <3
> 
> Naruto : FoxyRamen09  
> Sasuke : UchihaAvenger  
> Sakura : CherryB<3  
> Ino : flowergirl:)  
> Shikamaru : genius-in-drag  
> Chouji : buffet_baller  
> Neji : byagukan-bitches  
> Tenten : PrincessSlaya  
> Rock Lee : Spendid_Ninja  
> Kiba : all_4_the_dogs  
> Hinata : a-hop-skip-and-hinata  
> Shino : Bug_Lyfe  
> Temari : fangirl  
> Gaara : sand_GOURDian  
> Kankurou : Puppet_Master

**1:37pm - Thursday**

**FoxyRamen09 added UchihaAvenger, CherryB <3, genius_in_drag, flowergirl:), BUFFETBALLER, byagukan-bitches, PrincessSlaya, Spendid_Ninja, all_4_the_dogs, BugLyfe, a-hop-skip-and-hinata, sand-GOURDian, fangirl and Puppet_Master to the group.**

**FoxyRamen09 renamed the group “the super cool ninjas”**

Splendid_Ninja : oh hello naruto!

FoxyRamen09 : hi rock lee

UchihaAvenger : Naruto i swear to the first hokage

FoxyRamen09 : u mad bro

UchihaAvenger : naruto you have w o r k

FoxyRamen09 : ...

UchihaAvenger : naRUTO

FoxyRamen09 : babe im sorry i gave everyone the day off

all_4_the_dogs : fight fight FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

UchihaAvenger : kms

all_4_the_dogs : hey isnt shino's username a disney movie

Bug_Lyfe : it's my favorite disney movie, ill have you know

UchihaAvenger : ...

byagukan-bitches : youre joking right

Bug_Lyfe : why

all_4_the_dogs : shino is a living meme

FoxyRamen09 : i bet u masturbate to the bee movie

UchihaAvenger : naruto now is not the time

sand_GOURDian : uHM

sand_GOURDian : aladdin is clearly the best

byagukan-bitches : rlly?

all_4_the_dogs : i thought it would be ariel

FoxyRamen09 : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OBLITERATED SON

sand_GOURDian : was that a comment abt my hair

sand_GOURDian : if so, fuck you

all_4_the_dogs : you already did last night

sand_GOURDian : ;-)

UchihaAvenger : jesus fucking christ

FoxyRamen09 : w a i t

FoxyRamen09 : jesus can't fuck christ

FoxyRamen09 : arent they the same thing

byagukan-bitches : i s2g

byagukan-bitches : yall need jesus

genius-in-drag : omg

genius-in-drag : i am TRYING to sleep

byagukan-bitches : p l e a s e

byagukan-bitches : youve been on your phone for 30 minutes

genius-in-drag : c r y

byagukan-bitches : lies.jpeg

FoxyRamen09 : oh s h i t 

UchihaAvenger : shikamaru got roasted

a-hop-skip-and-hinata : hi everyone

FoxyRamen09 : HI HINATA

all_4_the_dogs : hinata is in the hoooooooouse

PrincessSlaya : guys!!!!!!!

PrincessSlaya : i am on a date!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PrincessSlaya : my phone is blowing up!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PrincessSlaya : pls shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a-hop-skip-and-hinata : hows it going

sand_GOURDian : perfectly fine

PrincessSlaya : WhAt tHE fUcK

fangirl : leave little brother

sand_GOURDian : f i n e

sand_GOURDian : tenten dont touch my sister

sand_GOURDian : did you j u s t

PrincessSlaya : fite me kazekage

sand_GOURDian : lets do it

fangirl : gaara i mean it

sand_GOURDian : srry tenten i have to listen to my sister or shell beat my ass

PrincessSlaya : deal

all_4_the_dogs : i have take out

fangirl : holy shit im crying

PrincessSlaya : as soon as kiba said that gaara Z O O M E D out of the bushes

all_4_the_dogs : :D

fangirl : aight i have to back to my date with this gorgeous female

PrincessSlaya : asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm thx sweetie

FoxyRamen09 : ew romance

byagukan-bitches : look whos talking mr. valentines day

FoxyRamen09 : shut up i had to make sure sasuke would see my card

all_4_the_dogs : im pretty sure sasuke is still blushing after that

UchihaAvenger : i can confirm that

FoxyRamen09 : <3

CherryB<3 : HEY EVERYONE

FoxyRamen09 : hi sakura

UchihaAvenger : hi sakura

Splendid_Ninja : hi sakura

all_4_the_dogs : hi sakura

sand_GOURDian : hi sakura

a-hop-skip-and-hinata : hi sakura

genius-in-drag : hi sakura

byagukan-bitches : hello sakura

FoxyRamen09 : FUCK YOU NEJI

byagukan-bitches : what did i do

FoxyRamen09 : YOU RUINED THE CHAIN OF HI SAKURAS

byagukan-bitches : :'(

flowergirl:) : hi

**2:21pm**

genius-in-drag : ino killed the conversation

flowergirl:) : fuck u all

FoxyRamen09 : uh no 

CherryB<3 : i wouldnt mind ;)

flowergirl:) : i know bby

FoxyRamen09 : E W

UchihaAvenger : oml gaara remember what you said to me at naruto's birthday party last year when you were drunk

sand_GOURDian : oh my god YES

all_4_the_dogs : that was lit

genius-in-drag : what did he say

FoxyRamen09 : "you know, ive met some pricks in my life but you sir are the FUCKING CACTUS"

CherryB<3 : i am s c r e a m i n g

byagukan-bitches : #roasted

flowergirl:) : w h e e z i n g

fangirl : my lil brother is growing up ;')

sand_GOURDian : im legit srry about that susky

UchihaAvenger : its ok

FoxyRamen09 : my muffins r getting along!!!!!!!!!

sand_GOURDian : i hope you choke

all_4_the_dogs : and hes back

fangirl : still crying

**3:58pm**

byagukan-bitches : anyone up for star wars and milkshakes @ my house

byagukan-bitches : shikamaru's gonna be there, and so am i (clearly)

FoxyRamen09 : OH YES

UchihaAvenger : i have nothing to do

CherryB<3 : ofc

flowergirl:) : okie dokie artichokey

all_4_the_dogs : a r t i c h o k e y

all_4_the_dogs : and yeah count me in

sand_GOURDian : im coming with kiba

a-hop-skip-and-hinata : sure! 

PrincessSlaya : temari and i are in

Splendid_Ninja : so are me and shino

byagukan-bitches : shino and i*

Splendid_Ninja : thx neji

byagukan-bitches : np

byagukan-bitches : so basically the whole squad is coming

fangirl : kankurou is sick :(

sand_GOURDian : donate to help heal our brother

flowergirl:) : chouji can't come either

flowergirl:) : said something about beating a world record

genius-in-drag : hopefully he'll be alive tomorrow

flowergirl:) : no promises tho

byagukan-bitches : start coming around 5 earliest okay

FoxyRamen09 : okay

FoxyRamen09 : hey shino legit lives like 3 blocks away from neji and shikamaru can we carpool

a-hop-skip-and-hinata : he also has a big-ass SUV

UchihaAvenger : :OOOO

all_4_the_dogs : did hinata just curse

a-hop-skip-and-hinata : just to add the emphasis

Bug_Lyfe : aight i know where everyone lives

Bug_Lyfe : be ready by 4:45pm

genius-in-drag : be safe yall

**9:43pm**

PrincessSlaya : how many movies have we watched

FoxyRamen09 : 2

CherryB<3 : cries

UchihaAvenger : come on its not that late

flowergirl:) : is anyone tired

PrincessSlaya : i am

CherryB<3 : same

genius-in-drag : i third that

byagukan-bitches : you can't say anything shikamaru

all_4_the_dogs : is anyone even watching the movie

fangirl : pay a t t e n t i o n

**11:38pm**

sand_GOURDian : i hope kylo ren chokes on dick and dies

FoxyRamen09 : gaARA

UchihaAvenger : honestly same

PrincessSlaya : yall are so violent

Splendid_Ninja : says you

all_4_the_dogs : WHOA

byagukan-bitches : take rock lees phone away hes had too many milkshakes

PrincessSlaya : D':

genius-in-drag : where are we all sleeping

Bug_Lyfe : i have a shit ton of sleeping bags in my trunk

FoxyRamen09 : yay

a-hop-skip-and-hinata : thanks shino

Bug_Lyfe : np

**1:34am - Friday**

UchihaAvenger : i just remembered

UchihaAvenger : we have work today

byagukan-bitches : F U C K

genius-in-drag : M E

all_4_the_dogs : #anotherdayoff

a-hop-skip-and-hinata : #anotherdayoff

CherryB<3 : #anotherdayoff

flowergirl:) : #anotherdayoff

byagukan-bitches : #anotherdayoff

genius-in-drag : #anotherdayoff

UchihaAvenger : lmao good luck with that narutos out cold

sand_GOURDian : areyousurehesnotdead.jpeg

PrincessSlaya : i can legit hear neji trying not laugh

byagukan-bitches : s c r e a m i n g

fangirl : go to sleep bitches

PrincessSlaya : <3

UchihaAvenger : good night

sand_GOURDian : night

flowergirl:) : get good sleep!

CherryB<3 : sweet dreams

genius-in-drag : buenos noches

byagukan-bitches : bonne nuit

fangirl : 晚安

all_4_the_dogs : what the fuck temari

FoxyRamen09 : S L E E P

~~~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wowie i finished it!!!!!!! i hope it was funny 
> 
> reviews and kudoses are always appreciated!!!!!
> 
> <3


End file.
